Superseaturtle
Superseaturtle is a user on the gallery. She is a member of the legendary Fearsome Fivesome and is by far one of the most popular users on the gallery. She has a mass following and many friends and tribute creations. She herself has 319 creations currently, some of the most popular being ones starring Bob the Clone and her stopmotions due to her southern accent. History Superseaturtle is considered by many users as a legend. She has been on Creations even before the current gallery even exsisted. She made mostly funny creations, her first one being a joke pointing fun at Han Solo's cockiness. Eventually, she met Samdudeman120. They became very close friends, commenting on one another's creations everyday. He urged her to try building ships, and so she did. Her first ship was the Superskyturtle, named by Samdudeman120. He encouraged her to try building more. As time went on, she met and became good friends with many users, most notably Animationwiz and Imabadger. She, Sam, Ani, and Badger formed a group called The Fearsome Foursome. Waros32 joined a few months later. Over the summer of 2011, Turtle, JediRogue, and Sam were practically inseprable. They commented, holding very interesting conversations, a few of which turned into recurring jokes on the gallery. At one point, Sam left for about a week. He cautioned creators not to tell Turtle, claiming that he didn't want to hurt her. When he came back, he promised that he would never do it again. In January of 2012, Samdudeman120 disappeared. For nine months he was gone. Eventually, he returned and apologized to Superseaturtle, saying that if he had known how hard she would take it, he never would have left. Miniseries Works Turtle, as she is called by her friends, has written many miniseries. She mainly writes about the Fearsome Fivesome. These are her works of art. *''Fearsome Fivesome: Origin'': This was Turtle's first miniseries about the origins of the Fearsome Fivesome. *''Fearsome Fivesome: Finest Hour'': Turtle's second series was set on the Rhen Var as the Fivesome seek to destroy an Imperial Research station. Sometime throughout the series, the Five end up on Naboo attempting to thwart an Imperial plot. It features cameos with Oku_Finn and EmperorGalvinian. *''Fearsome Fivesome: The Breaking'': All that Turtle has revealed about this series is that it will feature a full fledged Mandalorian battle between the Death Watch and the True Mandalorians who oppose the Death Watch. She has also revealed that RepComCustoms' fictional Mando character, Mij Goore, will make a cameo in the series. *''The Skillet Squad and Order 66: This was Turtle's first miniseries. The Skillet squad consisted of Captain Skip, Rico, Bob, Fred, and Jedi Master Jof Camden. It was seemingly abandoned after only four parts, but Turtle has hinted at having plans to cotinue it. As A User "''DON'T STOP BELEIVING!" Turtle was impacted greatly by samdudeman120's absence for nine months, quoting bits of songs and talking to no one on Sam's old creations in a sort of vigil, checking twice or even three times a day to see if he had returned. She stopped building custom ships, and began to have a hard time coming up with good comics. Turtle impacts other users greatly, as many are amazed when she comments on their creations. She is very humble for a creator of such stature. Her friendship with BronYaur suffered due to the latter beleiving that Turtle was more popular than the rest of the Fivesome. Miscellaneous *Turtle is known for her jokes about loving to throw rocks at her friends when they fight, a reference to Elizabeth Swann in Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest. *Turtle has intense dislike of Lando Calrissian. *She does not consider herself a real writer. *She once got into an arguement with Tkjpie, who insulted her by saying that she didn't care about her friends. *It is often believed by newer users that Turtle is elitist. However, quite the opposite, according to her friends, is true. See Rebellions. *She plays both flute and xylophone. *She is a fan of Disney movies, most specifically Beauty and the Beast, Lilo and Stitch, and a few others. *Many users have remarked about her voice, saying that she has a very thick Southern accent. Category:Creator Category:Miniseries Writer Category:Comic Writer Category:Fearsome Fivesome Member Category:Swords of Valor Member Category:User